I'm Alive
by Avengingoncer
Summary: King Robin agrees to provide refuge to Regina, a princess whose kingdom is being invaded and a very reluctant guest. All his life around has been told magic was bad and witches are evil but maybe this one isn't. Outlaw Queen AU
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfiction I have written in almost 3 years. This story doesn't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes since I am horrible with grammar. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review on what you think :)**

Robin could never keep himself out of trouble as a child. He was infamous with the local merchants for stealing a piece of fruit or item from them, though he preferred the term borrowed. After Robin had been chased off, he would meet up with Little John to go explore the woods of Sherwood. His antics would always worry Robin's Mother. She feared that one day he would get arrested or whipped for his actions, while his Father gently wrapped his arms around her and say that he was just doing what boys his age do and that it was good Robin kept his parents on their toes.

" Our boy makes sure that our joints don't creek or ache from not being used. " His Father would wink playfully.

Mother always rolled her eyes and reply with that while their joints may not creek or ache their hair will be whiter twice as quickly due to all the stress Robin caused them. If only Mother knew what he agreed to now, Robin knew her whole hair would turn grey he silently amused.

" You agreed to do what?!" Robin's council raised their voices like some kind of choir.

Robin silently winced from the noise. They were all gathered in their typical room for a meeting in the castle, each person at their respective spot to form a circle. The Merry Men ( + woman ) Council made sure Robin ruled with his head when he needed to, since he was known to rule with his heart more than head which has landed Sherwood in a couple tight situations in the past.

" Why would would you agree to do this? To protect a witch ?" One council member demanded.

" You put Sherwood in the line of target of the other kingdoms Milord. By agreeing to this, our reputation and safety worsens more than it already is. They think Sherwood as a barbarian nation already. " Friar Tuck pointed out. Robin sighed in frustration when the other council members nodded in agreement.

" I can see you have already decided in that honorable heart of yours that we can't convince you nothing else. We can't do much now since you sent a letter to King Henry agreeing to this. Our word is our honor and our honor is our code and our code is our life. " Little John repeated the motto one could call it.

" which of the witch princesses are we harboring?" Mulan spoke up for the first time during the meeting. As the only female council member she had been patiently listening to what Robin had to say and carefully been thinking out her response. Though Mulan did not trust magic like many people in the realm, she understood what it was like to be the outcast because you were different. She has faced much disapproval from many for taking up combat training in her village.

" Regina, the younger princess " Robin answered, sending a grateful look to Mulan for someone finally asking a question out of curiosity not malice over the situation.

" What about the elder one?" Will asked. " They surely can't just let the heir stay in the kingdom while it's being invaded."

" King Henry did not provide details about the elder princess. He just wrote that he and his wife would be in Sherwood's debt if we provided safe refuge during their time of war. The king probably feared the letter would be compromised on the way. " Robin reasoned.

It was no secret that the witch kingdom had many enemies and threats of invasion. It was impressive that no other kingdom has successfully invaded the witch kingdom till now. King Midas and King Leopold had announced a year ago an alliance to take down the kingdom. Not even magic could stop the two large and powerful kingdoms like theirs. They claimed that they were getting rid of the evil plague. That witches were dangerous creatures to the villagers and people of their kingdoms. They wrecked havoc and would kidnap your children in the night. Even Sherwood, a small and reclusive kingdom in the corner of the realm had heard the legends and myths of the witch kingdom.

" That definitely could work in our favor to have them in our debt. " Little John admitted. " But it's magic and magic always comes with a price."

" If there is even any royal family and kingdom left by the time this war is done." One man murmured.

Robin frowned slightly, he knew that if Leopold and Midas succeeded that would be indeed what would happen. Yet the thought of a whole family and kingdom in ruins because they practiced magic seemed cruel when he thought about it. He shouldn't get Sherwood involved in this political mess, it was the last thing his kingdom needed to get involved in but he had already got them involved when he accepted the request to shelter one of their heirs.

" Friar Tuck please inform the staff to prepare a room for the princess, our guest will be arriving midday tomorrow. "

 **Please leave your thoughts and opinions. I will address why Robin agreed to offer refuge to Regina in the future. Next chapter will be from Regina's P.O.V.**


	2. So many authors notes it's good news

ok so after I said I was thinking about discontinuing this ficnand some people said they were said to hear that. I actually believe it or not got inspiration not long after. So I have a chapter that I would need to type up still. I think I will post the séries i had in mind just change it up. Idk when I will ever post it. I will try to post the next chapter by the end of January which I know is a long wait but I, slow at typing and forgetful and lazy. I still have that Hogwarts fanfic in my notebook partially typed up.


End file.
